El Silencio del Alma
by musguita
Summary: Maldijo que todo se redujese a eso en las últimas horas. Televisión, alcohol y pastillas. Era un macabro homenaje.


** Dedicado a Morgan, por ese pedazo de regalo de Reyes, mil gracias de nuevo, eres el más mejor. **

**A Angy, porque después de las dos malas noticias que te dí, te lo debo. **

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?   
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?   
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,   
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.   
So I took what's mine by eternal right.   
Took your soul out into the night.   
It may be over but it won't stop there,   
I am here for you if you'd only care.   
You touched my heart you touched my soul.   
You changed my life and all my goals.   
And love is blind and that I knew when,   
My heart was blinded by you.   
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.   
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.   
I know you well, I know your smell.   
I've been addicted to you. _

_Goodbye my lover.   
Goodbye my friend.   
You have been the one.   
You have been the one for me.   
Goodbye my lover.   
Goodbye my friend.   
You have been the one.   
You have been the one for me. _

_I am a dreamer and when I wake,   
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.   
And as you move on, remember me,   
Remember us and all we used to be   
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.   
I've watched you sleeping for a while.   
I'd be the father of your child.   
I'd spend a lifetime with you.   
I know your fears and you know mine.   
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,   
And I love you, I swear that's true.   
I cannot live without you. _

_Goodbye my lover.   
Goodbye my friend.   
You have been the one.   
You have been the one for me.   
Goodbye my lover.   
Goodbye my friend.   
You have been the one.   
You have been the one for me. _

_And I still hold your hand in mine.   
In mine when I'm asleep.   
And I will bare my soul in time,   
When I'm kneeling at your feet.   
Goodbye my lover.   
Goodbye my friend.   
You have been the one.   
You have been the one for me. _

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.   
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.   
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.   
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_** Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt  
**_

* * *

**El Silencio del Alma.**

El ruido de la televisión apenas era un eco lejano, música de fondo para adormecer su pena. Sentía la luz que entraba a través de la cortina chocar contra su rostro. Ni frío ni calor. La dolía el cuello por haber dormido en el sofá.  
El teléfono sonó por quinta vez en esa mañana. Dejó saltar el contestador.   
-Hola Cameron. No contestas, así que supongo que estarás dormida o haciendo cualquier cosa – era Foreman. Hizo una pausa que pareció eterna. – Te recogeré en una hora¿de acuerda? Nos vemos.   
Abrió los ojos. Sintió los párpados pesados. Fijó la vista en la televisión. No reconocía lo que veía. Tan solo la había encendido porque llevaba demasiadas horas despierta y necesitaba dormir durante un buen rato.   
Cuando la televisión no surtió efecto, se sirvió una copa. Notó el paladar pastoso. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Una botella de vino casi vacía y una copa caída junto a la mesita.   
Se pasó la mano por la frente. No sabía distinguir cuál era la causa del dolor. Tal vez la resaca. Quizás el mismo dolor que se manifestaba en todas las formas posibles y conocidas. El problema no era averiguar cuál era más intenso.   
Estiró el brazo hacia la mesa y cogió el reloj de pulsera. Había dormido cinco horas. Se dijo a sí misma que era una suerte no haber tenido que beber más de una botella.   
Se incorporó. No solo el cuello la dolía. La espalda la estaba matando a base de pinchazos por toda la columna vertebral. Se pasó las manos por la nuca y los hombros y aplicó un ligero masaje.   
Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se miró en el espejo. Tenía el rostro pálido. Se tocó las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos. Sintió la piel áspera. Tenía los ojos hinchados y ojerosos.   
Cogió el bote de aspirinas de la estantería y tomó una. Miró el bote y pensó en la ironía que suponía aquella situación. Maldijo que todo se redujese a eso en las últimas horas. Televisión, alcohol y pastillas. Era un macabro homenaje.   
Se sentó en la taza del lavabo. Notaba como todo su cuerpo temblaba agotado. Comenzó a balancearse nerviosa. Apretaba el bote entre las manos, cada vez más fuerte. Sentía cómo la angustia volvía a explotar en su estómago y, en el recorrido, apretaba su pecho.   
No contuvo las lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez. No lo había hecho antes y no lo haría ahora. No malgastaría fuerzas en algo que sabía que necesitaría más tarde.

Era extraño cómo el día no estaba resultando como debiera. Estaba soleado y la temperatura era ideal para pasear. Caminaba a la par con Foreman. No habían cruzado una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto en coche. No les hizo falta.   
Todo era tan diferente que resultaba irreal. Incluso sus amigos y empleados no parecían los mismos.   
Se sentó en una de las sillas blancas de la segunda fila junto a Foreman y Chase. Habían instalado una carpa que les protegía del sol. Pensó en lo fácil que era protegerse de ciertas cosas y como otras no se podían prever. Ésas eran las más peligrosas.   
Miró hacia la derecha. Wilson hablaba con una pareja. Desde donde ella estaba, sólo parecía que él se limitaba a asentir como si le guiase un piloto automático. A su lado, Cuddy le cogía del brazo, cabizbaja y con unas gafas de sol negras que le cubrían gran parte del rostro.  
Wilson giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Les costó mirarse porque el sol hacía daño. Demasiado cristalinos pero, aún así, se distinguían entre los demás. Él sonrió, una fina línea en su rostro ensombrecido. Ella le devolvió el gesto y giró la cara inmediatamente porque sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

Prefirió volver caminando a casa, pero lo cierto es que se sentó en un banco y esperó durante horas. No miraba a nada en particular. Frente a ella se extendía un parque.   
Hizo el camino de vuelta con paso lento Tal vez tan lento que presagiaba el final. Se paró, con las manos en los bolsillos. No podía creer lo que veía. Era peor que un mal sueño. Más real y aterrador. La verdad solía ser la peor de las piedras en el camino.

_Gregory House 1959 – 2006_

Cerró los ojos y explotó en llanto. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba mientras las lágrimas brotaban incesantemente. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. La muerte solía avisar, estaba acostumbrada a ello. En su trabajo, había aprendido la crueldad y la dureza que suponía, pero siempre sabían cuándo ocurriría.   
El destino era más brutal que todo eso. En tan solo dos segundos, podía arrebatártelo todo.  
¿Cómo era posible que el alma sufriese dos veces el mismo silencio, el mismo vacío? De existir, la locura debía ser algo parecido a esto.   
Reemprendió el camino, abrumada por la revelación.   
Estaba sola en el mundo.   
Esta vez, para siempre.


End file.
